Sports jerseys from many sports are a common collectible. Often these jerseys are valuable and accordingly it is desired to display them, hanging on a wall for example.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,967,038 belonging to Lennemann, U.S. Pat. No. 2,641,793 belonging to Wilm, U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,150 belonging to Newman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,134 belonging to Morita, U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,047 belonging to Pitzo and U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,749 belonging to Horovitz disclose various examples of devices using magnetic forces for supporting an object on an upright supporting surface. None are well suited for interchangeably supporting a jersey in a form fitting panel and mount thereon however so as not to harm the jersey or mounting surface while also permitting the jersey to be reversible to display either side thereof.